1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for distributing packed cement and, more particularly, to a cement distribution system, which permits greatly simplifying the distribution and allows quick and smooth distribution of high quality packed cement.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, as the form of cement distribution in the market, there have been a method in which powdery cement is transported in a cement accommodating unit mounted in a cement transport vehicle to big quantity requesters, and a method, in which packed cement is transported on a truck to moderate quantity requesters such as construction material shows and retail sales shops.
In the prior art packed cement distribution system, powdered cement is transported from a cement manufacturing plant to a packing plant (or a packing department in the manufacturing plant), and packed cement obtained therein is transported by a large-scale 10-ton truck or the like to a large service center controlling area. From this service center (and sometimes via a small-scale service center), packed cement is distributed by a small truck or the like to construction material shops or similar small shops and moderate quantity requesters whenever an order is received.
The packed cement is formed by considering the relative humidity resistance and the handling property of powdery cement. However, even packed cement may be deteriorated in quality by absorbing moisture over a long stock time. Therefore, in construction material shops or similar small shops, it is not suitable to stock a large quantity of cement. Besides, for stocking a large quantity of cement, it is necessary to prepare a place, such as an expensive warehouse. Therefore, it has been inevitable to make frequent moderate quantity orders. Furthermore, in the above prior art packed cement distribution system, the management of packed cement in the service center requires great cost and man-hours necessary in a vast place, and the moderate quantity distribution from the service center to purchasers requires a large amount of time and man-hours. Therefore, it has been difficult to cope with packed cement sales price reduction as demanded by the market.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cement distribution system which simplifies a packed cement distribution system for greatly reducing manual labor, time and cost required for the distribution, and which permits quick and smooth distribution of desired quantities of high quality cement.